


Hopeless Hope

by cherryrayflo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, be sad with me, i just wanted to write about sad children, im sorry, sorry about tagging everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryrayflo/pseuds/cherryrayflo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for the youth staring down the barrel, just trying to survive. How do you cling to hope when you can barely cling to life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless Hope

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd so if it's shit it's solely my fault  
> Edit: I fixed it so it looks less fucking stupid and me@past!me wat the fcuk were you doing

We were but children, worrying about

 

**_Nothing_ **

 

but scraped knees and broken bones.

 

Detached from Death and

 

**_Hoping_ **

 

**_Dreaming_ **

 

**_Living._ **

 

But our dreams died with our innocence;

 

Moving on from childhood,

 

thrown into the den of wolves

 

with only a

 

**_Moment_ **

 

to decide our fates.

 

Did we run?

 

Hide behind massive walls, safe and sound?

 

protect the people without truly knowing fear?

 

**_No._ **

 

We stand up in the face of

 

**_Death_ **

 

And grin back at it.

 

We showered in the blood of our

 

**_Friends_ **

 

**_Lovers_ **

 

**_Family_ **

 

and it only fuels the

 

**_Rage._ **

 

We tear through our flesh

 

Shatter our bones

 

and spill our blood so you can see the

 

**_Strength_** , the

 

**_Pain_ **

 

that pulses through us

 

pushing us forward despite our

 

**_Fear._ **

 

We are no longer children.

 

Our youth has been ripped away,

 

Dreams turned to ash;

 

burned away beside the bodies of our lost

 

**_Friends_** , a

 

**_Family_ **

 

built on lessons of the fragility of humanity and the fight

 

for _Survival_.

 

We _Know_ not all will make it, and

 

many have already been

 

**_Stolen_ **

 

before their story even began.

 

Each of us tastes of _Death_ , hidden below

 

**_Shattered Minds_ **

 

**_False Security_ **

 

and half-dreamed _Dreams_ of

 

**_Life._ **

 

And despite the inevitable truth

 

looming and blackened like charred corpses,

 

We cannot help but to taste, to _feel_

 

with quivering lips and shy hands,

 

the _Essence_ of our companions

 

in the hopes that

 

we will all

 

**_Live._ **

 

Half-spoken confessions in the unsettling quiet at night

 

of nightmares that look like

 

What remained

 

of old friends.

 

And as the sun rises on the faces of youthful

 

**_Soldiers,_ **

 

_Dead-eyed_ and _broken_ ,

 

We can not help but wonder:

 

How long can the

 

**Hopeless**

 

Play the role of

 

**Humanity’s**

**Hope**?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry, it's 3 am and I'm shattering from the inside out.
> 
> Come yell with me about these nerds over at [cherryrayflo.tumblr.com]()


End file.
